Harry Potter One Shots
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots that i came up with while listening to my iPod, because i don't know how many there will be this story will always say complete. There most likely won't be any Drarry though. It will mostly be Romione, Dramione, Fremione, and a couple of pairings with OC's maybe. Enjoy.


A/N: Hey, so as you read from the summary this is just a collection of one-shots I put together while listening to my iPod so enjoy. lyrics will be in bold even if I changed some of the words to make it fit into 3rd person P.O.V.

Title of song: Begin Again

By: Taylor Swift

Pairing: Garry (GinnyXHarry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter.

* * *

She couldn't believe it had finally happened. The moment she'd been waiting for since she first laid eyes on him when she was no more then ten years old. Ginny Weasley had finally been asked out on a date by Harry Potter. It's been about a month since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas. She was standing in front of the mirror in the girl's dormitory's looking herself over for the millionth time and took a deep breath. She wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. She wore her fiery red hair down as usual and put a green headband on. She always thought blue went well with red. She wore a turquoise blue spaghetti strap sundress seeing as it was spring time. She looked at the shoes she had matched with the outfit. Blue heels. She wondered if she should pick a different pair. **'****Dean didn't like it when I wore high heels.'** Ginny thought to herself. Maybe Harry wouldn't either. **'****But I do.'** She decided to wear them then headed to Hogsmead to meet harry.

She walked to the cafe expecting he'd be late but to her surprise when she walked in Harry was already there waiting for her. For a second Ginny thought maybe she was the one who was late. Maybe she had spent too much time getting ready and didn't realize it. She checked my watch and saw it was only 12:20. He was 10 minutes early. Harry noticed her standing by the door and he stood and waved. She walked over to him. He pulled her chair out and helped her in. 'Wow.' Ginny thought, 'That's so nice. Dean never did that.' Harry sat down across from her and smiled.

"You look lovely today." Harry said.

"Thank you." she said smiling. She tried to think of something to say. "Nice you too look." she said then figuratively smacked her forehead. That came out wrong. She was so nervous. To her surprise, **he threw his head back and laughed like a little kid.**

** 'I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last month thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again.' **Just then a Hobgoblins song came on the speakers.

"I love this song." Ginny said smiling "Its such a great band."

"Yeah. I love their music. I have like two of their albums. "Harry said. which he only had because someone had given them to Seamus for Christmas and he hated that group.

"Cool. I have all four of their albums." Ginny replied. She was surprised someone else was into their music. They weren't a very popular band.

"**I never met one girl who had had as many Hobgoblins record as you." **Harry said. They talked for a few more minutes exchanging different stories but Ginny wasn't really talking much. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little shy."

"Oh, I guess I am a little bit. I hate talking about myself it makes me feel conceited." Ginny confessed.

Harry smiled at her and put his hand on hers. "You don't have to feel that way. I love hearing about you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Harry said. He slowly leaned in closer to her. Ginny closed her eyes and did the same. soon there lips met in the middle as harry slowly kissed her. Ginny smiled against the kiss and kissed back. As she did she thought, **'I've been spending the last month thinking that all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it Begin again.'**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it please R&R. constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated especially if it has to do with grammar as that's the area I need help in but please no flames. thank you.


End file.
